Various processes exist for forming a fabricated carrier. For example, fabrication can be done by means of fabricating a polyimide carrier laminated with metal foil with the aid of an adhesive layer, followed by patterning the metal and selectively plating the metal portion followed by laminating the polyimide carrier onto a thick metal piece where there is a partially etched cavity aligning with the opening of the polyimide carrier to form the die receptacle. This is not a cost effective way to make such a carrier since the polyimide is relatively expensive. Moreover, polyimide is relatively thin, and in order to create a deep enough receptacle to receive a semiconductor device, a relatively thick metal piece with partially etched cavity is needed and therefore an additional etching step is needed.